vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaws (Character)
|-|Original Film= |-|Novel= |-|Jaws 2= |-|Jaws 3D= |-|Jaws: The Revenge= |-|Jaws Unleashed= |-|Jaws Ultimate Predator= |-|NES= Summary The Shark also called Jaws (Mostly by unknowledgeable fans), is the primary antagonist of the 1975 summer blockbuster and novel of the same name. Due to the success of both products, there have been multiple sequels, games, and even a comic about the overgrown Great White. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B Name: The Shark (It was never given a name) | The Shark, "Jaws", "Bruce", "Brucette" or "Mrs. Jaws", "Brucetta" or "Jaws the Third", "Vengeance" | Jaws Origin: Jaws Gender: Male | Varies | Unknown, assumed to be Male Age: Unknown (adult) | Varies | Varies Classification: Giant Great White Shark/Carcharodon carcharias (It was 25 feet long, meaning that it was almost as big as the extinct Megalodon, while the largest White Shark ever recorded was 21 feet long. Appeared as 35 feet in Jaws 3.) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sharks can see in the dark, hear sounds from over 800 feet away, and smell a teaspoon of blood in a swimming pool. They can also detect electrical sources in the water with the spiracle in its head]), Stealth Mastery | All previous abilities, Dream Manipulation (Gives both Michael and his mother, Ellen Brody, nightmares), Illusion Creation/Telepathy (Caused Ellen Brody to experience hallucinations), and Clairvoyance (Always knows the location a descendant from the Brody bloodline) via Voodoo (In the novelization of JAWS The Revenge, it is explained and hinted at that the shark's supernatural qualities were do to the actions of a vengeful voodoo witch doctor), possibly Fear Inducement (Scared Chief Brody so badly, he got a heart attack), Resistance to Pain and Electric Shocks | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Rage Power, Resistance to Poisons (Can eat lion fish with only a limited effect), Martial Arts (Ultimate Predator utilizes a combat system for the shark that emulates martial arts) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to a large Great White Shark) | At least Wall level (Destroyed half of a medium sized boat with a tackle, chopped limbs off with ease, cut a man in half, kills Orcas) | At least Wall level (Kills an Orca by biting it in half, giant crocodiles, giant mech, giant sperm whale, and various prehistoric reptiles and subs, and colossal squids) Speed: Below Average Human at cruise speed (8 kilometers per hour), Superhuman while attacking (56 kilometers per hour) underwater | At least Superhuman (Could keep up with boats and dolphins) | At least Superhuman (Can keep up and surpass boats and other aquatic life), possibly Hypersonic (Could have out swam an explosion) movement speed with Subsonic reaction speed (Can dodge bullets, missiles, and torpedoes) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Great White Sharks) | Class 1 (Easily carried a man on its jaws, its sheer size should give it this level of strength. Can drag boats and parts of docks) | At least Class 10 (Can lift an Orca) to Class 50 (Did this to a sperm whale) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class (Tackles boats to pieces regularly) | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level | At least Wall level (Smaller sharks can take gunshots and only suffer minor injuries. Ramming into a medium sized boat didn't do any harm. Was impaled several times and it only bled a little bit. Survives a large boat explosion) | At least Wall Class (Survives being hit by missiles, gunfire, and torpedoes) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range via size | Extended melee range via size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic | High animalistic (Has managed to pick prey and escape before the lifesavers could get it; most sharks have hunting strategies to take down larger foes) | High Animalistic (Can complete fighting combos, use cunning strategies, open doors intentionally, etc.) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Original Novel | Films and Film Novelizations | Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jaws (007) Jaws' Profile (This was Novel Jaws vs Film Jaws) Megalodon (MEG) The Meg's Profile (Games Jaws was used, and speed was equalized) Pepsiman (Pepsiman (PS1 game)) Pepsiman's Profile (Games Jaws was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Jaws Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Sharks Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Book Characters Category:Fish Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Natural Weaponry Users